different_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
YandyF4X
YandyF4X, also known as Yandy, is the creator of Different Lives. They are also known to also create Anivale as a separate series. Profile Description Personal Information Yandy is an artist who drew since they were 7 years old. Not only do they draw, Yandy also likes to act and video edit, but they are not as proud of those as they think of drawing. Yandy auditioned for a comedic act as a teacher for their school's Teacher's Day ceremony. Although greatly praised, Yandy was nominated instead. Aside from making comics, Yandy has an enthusiasm for making odd puns and memes online in order to goof people off, either via the memes they make, or the games they like. They also like to make fun of their problems into jokes. Yandy has a certain type of ability to very quickly change their emotions, and they use this as an advantage for their acting. At the end of July 2019, Yandy states that they are no longer active on Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, plus any social media that will put them into overexposure of themselves. This is due to Yandy has to focus on their work of Anivale, Different Lives, as well as their current very important exams. However, the latter is still active on Tumblr and DeviantArt because those are websites where Yandy felt safer. Making of Different Lives Yandy created Different Lives in November, 2018, but the latter was 'Two Pairs of Twins' because Zenith Parker, the main protagonist was not yet developed at the moment. Two Pairs of Twins used to only be based on four characters' love lives, Aki and Yuki Hatsukoi and their partners, Roland and Roman Graham. However, since Yandy dislikes stories that are only focused on someone's love towards another, they added action to make it less boring. Yandy has yet to show any further information that they are about to make a comic about Different Lives, instead they have a DeviantArt account where they will post some artwork (not confirmed if canon or not) about either Different Lives or Anivale. Making of Anivale Yandy first created Anivale in 2013, and from that onwards they only constantly update the series with enthusiastically updating it. The series of Anivale first started off with similar stories like Different Lives, and Yandy used to add humans in there. However, in the ending months of 2018, Yandy officially removed them due to them not fitting the title 'Anivale', and there were too many stories to focus on. The residents/characters of Anivale used to be just anthropomorphic animal characters of what Yandy teased them as 'furry characters', which are replaced into more non-existent, mythical or supernatural creatures during late July of 2019. Trivia * Yandy's face reveal is never actually meant to be official. Even if it is, it will normally be taken down by a week, due to their reaction of 'Past Selves are Cringe'. * Prior to Yandy's face reveal, they were a female, but they eventually come out with a they/them pronoun. * Yandy starts the Anivale production when they were 11 years old.